


Sweater Weather

by RapidVibes



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, au where carl isnt a bitch, borrowed clothing, i see skinny older man i need him to be wrapped in warmth, oc is big buff ladie god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidVibes/pseuds/RapidVibes
Summary: Pullovers were never his style.
Relationships: Carl Hill/Original Female Character(s), Carl Hill/Reader





	Sweater Weather

Staring at the mass of thick, charcoal heather cloth of her sweatshirt clutched softly in his hands, Carl pondered whether it’d be overly mushy to slide it on. It’d be easy, he could unbutton his shirt and shrug it off, and just replace it with the freshly washed pullover. Hell, pullovers weren’t even his thing. But she wore it all the time, it had to be comfortable.

Finally, making up his mind over a decision that shouldn’t have really taken much thought anyhow, Hill was lightning fast with undoing his shirt and pulling it off, folding it neatly beside him on the bed where the pile of both their laundry combined lay, waiting to be folded. 

The cool air of the bedroom was a shock to his senses, it being the middle of winter in Arkham. He looked at the sweatshirt a little longer than he needed once again.

Reaching down, he grabbed the pound of fabric and slipped it over his pale torso, sliding his arms into the overly roomy sleeves, his body instantly warming. It reminded him of a comfy tarp, the way it hung off of him, swallowed him. It filled Carl with a strange warmth, maybe it grew his heart two sizes.

He sat there on the bed, running the tips of his fingers over his chest, pushing the fleece inside against his skin. Ran them over the embroidered blue words of Miskatonic Medical. It ran a shiver up his spine.

His ears perked when he heard the bedroom door open, when he heard the familiar sound of her bare feet against the hardwood floors. Carl felt his heart beat a little faster, felt his breathing quicken when he felt her strong, warm, calloused hand slip onto the side of his slim neck, felt it slide down between his shoulders. 

Her deep voice vibrated in his chest, warmed him more than her sweatshirt ever could. 

“You look cute, babe.”

Carl hadn’t liked being called cute until she came along, with her strong arms and firm tone. 

But somehow, it just fit.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this old bitch but i love him sue me


End file.
